You saved my life
by Yuki and Snow
Summary: Ara is attacked one day during a mission and is saved by an unknown face. An OC x Ara fanfic with other pairings. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm here bring my first fanfic to you guys today. This is mainly an OC x Ara fanfic but with have other pairs to like Elsword x Eve, Add x Elesis, Chung x Aisha, and Raven x Rena. oh and Rena, Eve will have ages for the person they are paired with Elsword and Chung will be 15 not 13, and everyone is base class.**

**Classes and ages:**

**Ara: Little Xia (17)  
Cecil: Vanguard (17)  
Elsword: Knight (15)  
Eve: Another Code (15)  
Aisha: Magician (15)  
Chung: Guardian (15)  
Add: Tracer (16)  
Elesis: Free Knight (16)  
Raven: Taker (24)  
Rena: Ranger (24)**

* * *

**(Ara's POV)**

We were in the White Mist Swamp a room away from the boss fight, when Elesis had gotten injured and Add stayed behind to tend to her injuries. We were going into the boss room when a bruce came up behind me and attacked me. I was in the back of the group so no one saw me get attacked. I was on the ground being attacked andi couldn't make a sound. The only thing going though my head was that I was going to die. The attacks stop and all I saw before blacken out was blonde hair.

**(One day later)**

I wake up in my bed with my head and upper body bandaged, I was hoping to see Rena who someone at my side but I was met with blonde hair that wasn't Chung's. The people who had saved me was asleep in a chair next to the bed. I felt bad to wake him up but I needed answers. I pushed his arm a little bit and he slowly wake up. "Good morning," I said. He looked at me shocked. "Yeah morning," he said. I looked at where his eyes were, I blushed before I covered myself. "Thank you for saving me," I said. "Don't..," before he could finish his sentence the door flew opening and in came Rena. "Ara you're ok you had us all so scared you were asleep for a whole day," she said giving me a death hug. "I'm going to go now," the blonde hair guy said. "Wait Cecil you can't go now," Rena said. "I meant leaving the room she might want to put some cloths on," Cecil said before leaving. "So Ara did you give you savior a kiss yet?" Rena asked, I looked over at her before going flush. "Why would I give him a kiss?" I asked putting on a spare shirt and a pair of shorts. "Well because he saved your life and when I say kiss I mean a kiss," she said causing my flush to deeping. I went over to the door and opened it. "Ara Raven and Elsword are making dinner now so I hope you're hungry," Rena said walking out the door with me. We were walking down the stairs when I tripped and closed my eyes. I waited for the impact but it never came, I opened my eyes to see that I was bridal style in Cecil Arms. "Rena that was uncalled for," he said. "I know she's injured and I could have made it worst," she said. Wait me falling was all Rena's fault oh she is going to get it. Cecil put me down on the couch next to Chung and Aisha who was funny her head off. He went into the kitchen and Elsword walked out, mumbling something. It was still was few minutes away from dinner being done so we all started to talk. That' when the subject of how I was attacked came up. I told them all that a bruce came up behind me and attacked me. Just as I finished telling them what had happened we were told that dinner was done. We walked out to see a neatly set table and a big meal. Raven and Cecil were having each other on their good work. We took our seats and Cecil walked out the room. I saw Rena mouth a go after him but I couldn't that's when I saw Chung get up and go after him, but came back and told us he was already gone. I was upset at the news because I never got to thank him. Everyone was chatting with someone at dinner. Elsword was chatting with Eve, Add was talking to Elesis. Chung was joking with Aisha, and Raven and Rena were having a mature talk about something. Everyone had someone to talk to everyone but me.

* * *

**Ok guys there it is the first chapter in my first fanfic I hoped you enjoyed. oh and here is Cecil's info**

**Name: Cecil  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17-19-20  
Classes: Vanguard, Rogue Vanguard, Elite Assassin  
Appearance: Blonde hair, Black eyes, wears a black leather jacket and jeans with chains, wears black combat boots.  
Personality: He is a person who doesn't like to over stay his welcome but will help people out in anyway he can, he is a great cook and he also is a good cleaner, he is an ex-vanguard solider only to be focused to leave. He is a gentle person once you get to know him but holds a tough guy feeling till he softens up.**

**Ok guys I hope to see you in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back with t****he second chapter and I'm sorry I haven't put it up my computer was being mean so I hope you enjoy.**

**Classes and ages:**

**Ara: Little Xia (17)  
Cecil: Vanguard (17)  
Elsword: Knight (15)****  
Eve: Another Code (15)  
Aisha: Magician (15)  
Chung: Guardian (15)  
Add: Tracer (16)  
Elesis: Free Knight (16)  
Raven: Taker (24)  
Rena: Ranger (24)**

* * *

**(Ara's POV)**

After I was finished my dinner I left the table and went to my home. I wanted to thank Cecil but he was gone before I could, I opened the door to my room. I walked over to my bed and flapped down on it. I had a wrong feeling in my chest it was one that I never felt before. Get gave me the feeling that I wanted to cry just cry all night, but I couldn't. Just as I was beginning to feel worst there was a knock at my door. I got up to answer it but stopped just before the door, I locked the door. "Ara are you ok?" came Rena's voice from the other side of the door. "Yeah I'm fine Rena," I said before unlocking the door. She looked at me and knew right then and there that something was wrong. "Ara you're not ok I can tell so just tell me what's wrong," she said walking us over to my bed. "Well I've been have this weird feeling ever since dinner," I said. She looked at me with a smile, and a big one at that. "I think you're in l-o-v-e," she said spelling out love. "I am not Rena shut up I don't even know the guy so how can I love him," I said in my defense. "Maybe it the fact that he saved your life bandaged you wounds and stopped you from hitting the ground and getting hurt even more then you are," she said making really good points. "Maybe it's just because I'm just a charming person," I voice said. We both turned our heads over to be met with Cecil at my window. "So you were going to sneak your way into Ara's room huh?" Rena asked with a playful smile on her face. "No actually I was going to use the front door but I over heard you two talking," he said as he was walking to the door. "Wait you leaving Ara already but you just got here," Rena said blocking the door. "Fine I should a least talk to her right?" he asked turning to face me. "Mhmm ok well you two have fun someone has to do the dishes," Rena said walking out the room. Now it was just Cecil and me in the room and I couldn't say anything. I felt my body move on it's own and before I know what was happening I was kissing him. I felt him start to kiss back, the kiss lasted about 2 minutes before we broke off for air. "I um I don't know what came over me," I said trying to hide a blush. "It's ok I just didn't know that you felt like that," Cecil said putting a hand to his lip. "That was my first kiss," I said. "Hey me too, so what does this mean for us?" Cecil asked. "I would guess we should start dating if you want to I mean," I said. He looked at e then a smile formed on his face. "I would love to," He said before pulling me into a hug. We both heard someone clapping to see Rena in the door way. "My work here is done," We both looked at each other before we started to chase Rena around laughing. We chased her into the living room where everyone was so we had a lot to answer too. "Hey Cecil how did you get in here?" Elsword asked. "Well I was going to knock on the door but then I heard Rena's big mouth so I used the only open window in the house, Ara's," Cecil said. "Oh ok then," Elsword being the not so smart one of the group said with a smile. "Enough of the baka over there, tell us why you really took Ara's window," Aisha said. I started it get nervous and I could see that Cecil was too. "Him and little Ara here just had a make out session upstairs," Rena said holding her side trying to get her breath. "No we didn't stop trying to mess with us," Cecil said with his face as red as Elsword's hair . "Then you is your face red huh?" Rena asked. the only then Cecil could do was look down at the ground knowing that he lost. "Oh my god you really did kiss Cecil didn't you Ara?" Aisha asked. "I ah... I um... Yes," I finally said. All eyes turned to Cecil who was still looking at the ground then Raven walked up to him. "You did good," was all he said to him until he got slapped by Eve. "What was that for!" he yelled at her. "Because you were being a baka as you would put it," Eve said. "I'm not Eldork over there," he said earning him another slap. "No one talks about my love like that," she said. Now all eyes turned to Elsword and Eve. "Umm," was all Elsword said as he pulled Eve out the house. "Ok that's to couples in the house know anymore?" Rena asked. Everyone shook their heads no, and Rena laughed. "Ok lets get Cecil settled in,"

* * *

**Ok there is Chapter 2 and again I'm sorry for the extra late update but I've been thinking of a new story and I'll be posting it soon. It will meet with this story were the new story will take over I hope you will enjoy that.**


End file.
